Finding Fate
by NatariiGrace
Summary: Set 5 years after breaking Dawn. Seth is out looking for the love of his life, it seems like the world keeps crashing down on him. Everyone in La Push including his "dead end" sister found someone; hell even his mother remarried. Why did life hate him? What did he do? Will he find his imprint, and when he does will it be what he expects. Summary eh still in process of writing. R
1. epiloge

Inspiration: Goo Goo Dolls-Iris

This song came on my lifehouse shuffle on youtube and after listening to it, a story started forming. Let's see where this takes us. This takes place 5 years after breaking dawn.

Finding Fate

Beginning

"Hey where is Seth?" Leah called out to no one in particular she had just come down the stairs of Emily's house to find him not with the normal gang. Everyone simply avoided each other eyes and kept to their plates. Leah stopped mid stride as she took in everyone's behavior. "What's going on?" She demanded as her imprint rose from his chair to comfort her, he had taken quite nicely to the new packs since moving from Alaska.

"Leah?" Sam called her from the kitchen door, her eyes shot to his they were saddened and a paper sat between his fingers shaking steadily. "He left, he's been upset for a while now none of us seemed to notice I guess. He left to find her" He told Leah softly as she tore the note out of his fingers reading it word for word over and over again. She had failed as a big sister.

Seth's Point of View

"One more" I slapped a five down on the counter, the alcohol didn't have an effect on me; but since i was twenty one now i thought i would give it a shot, or twelve. The bartender traded his five for another shot of the Captain.

"Want me to call you a cab?" The bartender asked a few minutes later, picking up the phone.

"Why?"

"Cause were not legally allowed to sell alcohol after 2am, so were closing up" I pulled out my phone checking the time, damn. Wherever the hell I was it was lame, who doesn't sell alcohol after 2am?

"No im good, Thank you though" I threw a few ones on to the counter and headed out the door to the parking lot. I didn't drive, hell I ran here from wherever I was last. The last few months seemed to fly by, just skipping from town to town absentmindedly. My body and mind were on auto pilot. Sighing I pulled my phone out once more and picked a spot on the map and took off in a jog down the road. There weren't many trees so I stayed in human form. Where I ended up next I wouldn't know. But where ever I did go, it was my fate to go, to leave a foot print, a mark, saying I was there, and that I tried.

(Just a tid bite of introducing everyone. Review and let me know your opionons. Im drawing a blank so far of who i want Seth to imprint on so if you have ideas let me know. Im going to figure out Seths character first, and describe what hes going through.)


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Authors Note: it was hard to write this in the beginning but after playing some old songs on my magic piano app, a new character started forming. I hope you enjoy.

Seth's Point of View

My fists beat down on the earth as I changed out of my wolf form. Pain ripped through my body as I tried to find my vision. The quarter waning moon shone down around me as I looked through the trees, not a soul was around. Thank god. Apparently it didn't matter the distance, I could still feel the presence of Jake's pack, the pain I caused everything piled up inside my heart forcing me to phase back.

After what seemed like an eternity of laying in the dirt naked I finally found the strength the stand and dress myself. I pulled out my phone from the satchel tied to my left leg and found someone further to go on my map. Maybe I can break the connection to my pack. My mind raced back to my sister as I scrolled over Washington on my map, she was finally happy. No longer felt like a dead end; hell I was the dead end now. I was the man of the house I had to carry on the Clearwater name, and I couldn't even find my 'destined' mate. That is if I even had one. I couldn't go to Alaska 'cause I knew Leah could still hear our thoughts when she was up there. Maybe I should just start collecting cats. I pull my shirt on and head through the woods heading east maybe I'll run into a town.

I look around me as I put my satchel over my shoulders, I would look weird but I needed somewhere to carry my stuff. Maybe women had the right idea after all, I mean they didn't turn into giant wolves, well sometimes around that time of month right? My heart ached at the thoughts of previous jokes I shared about and with my sister, I missed her so much these days. Mom to I guess but I hardly saw her what with her being married to Jacobs dad; I guess that made him my half-brother. Our wolf spirit made us real brothers though, we didn't need a marriage or blood in the family to tell us that. Our souls were bonded, like with everyone else in the pack. Make me understand why Leah didn't end up with Sam because from the beginning their souls we bonded being from the same tribe, would have been wrong to end up together. That's why I needed to look in a different place, id given up on the tourists long ago, and it didn't seem like new people were moving to town what with the random "murders" and all. Maybe after a few more years that will change.

Music brings me back to reality as I spot a few buildings close together, the elegant sound of an old grand piano perks my interest, I can hear to taping of the fingers as they hit the keys and a quick heartbeat of the soul who plays. There is no other sounds in the heart beside this one so I quickly get to the window and peer into the room. A small blonde girl sits at a piano playing to no sheet music. Her hair falls down her back and off the back of the chair, and her arms move quickly to allow her fingers to reach the keys. I watch carefully as she relaxes her elbows when the song comes to a finish, and inch away back to the woods as she begins to move around. From my cover I watch her get into the car out front and leave the scene. She couldn't be more than 17 years of age, I was pretty good at telling these things.

Without thinking my feet follow my nose and I track her down to a quiet country house pushed against a hill on the back side. It was like what you'd see in a story book, white farm house with wrap around porch and a red barn off to the side. Something so perfect it couldn't be real. I let my ears do their listening now as I pick up a quiet conversation in the kitchen I sneak over to where I can listen without being seen.

"How was school, youre home kind of late?" A man asks, the girl sighs setting down her bag in a chair.

"School was ok, I had to stay after with music to make up for last week"

"Serves you right for ditching, how do you expect to get into Harvard if you keep ditching your classes"

"I know"

"Youre a junior in high school now you can't keep acting like youre in middle school. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have adopted you if we knew you were going to act like every other foster child"

"Im sorry, I can do better"

"I think you have chores to finish, oh and Max is coming by later with new kids I want you to be on your best behavior"

"Yes sir" She left the kitchen after a few seconds and headed for the barn, the man left the house and headed for a truck sitting in the field. No so picture perfect after all. The girl made me extremely curious though, I'd like to get to know her. But how? I back up into to the fields and jogs off to the main road where I'd seen trees before. I take cover and pull out my phone dialing Bella's number.

"Hey Bella, don't say my name out loud" I had changed my number so nobody could find me or track me.

"Oh…kay?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, why what's going on, where are you, your family is worried sick"

"Remember back before the battle when Alice had to you call that guy to get new identity for Nessie and Jake just in case you know. Can you get me a fake id, I want to go to high school?" I blubbered like an idiot, while checking to make sure nobody was around.

"Why do… never mind, ya I can get you what you need text me the info and I'll call Jink's."

"Thank you, oh and Bella. I never called you" I hang up my phone without waiting for her questions and demands. Bella was the one person I couldn't lie to. A text dinged my phone a second later 'I'll bring you the id and some money, just between us, in exchange for answers' I sighed hitting my head against the tree making a slight crack. "Fine", I text back muttering it under my breath at the same time sinking down to my knees and lean against the tree.

I look up at the sun as it made its way across the sky, guess I better scout out a place to stay for the night. Who knows how long that Jink's guy will take I might have to find temporary solution. I look around me trying to find something to work nothing seemed fitting. I spot a yard sale sign half hanging off a tree, maybe it was new, maybe not but it's the best idea I had. I jog down the road until I spot an old couple sitting in the shade of a willow tree, their life long collections sit out before them on tables as a few people graze through them, some kids, an older man, two teen girls, and a cop. Great time to play up an identity, my mind raced as I approached, it would look odd to turn back now. I spot a tent for 10 and put it under my arm, as I reached the lawn. Two old lanterns, clearly a matching set maybe they worked or just collectors I didn't really want to find out alone in the woods. The older man spots me and smiles nicely as his boys brush by me almost making me drop a plate with markings on it.

"Hey" he shouts at them and they turn and look at him then me.

"Sorry Max" They both mutter. So this was max.

"Don't apologize to me, get your stuff and let's go" They both nod to me and leave behind the older man. Foster kids, and max. Check.

"You know, both those lamps work, just needs some TLC" The woman starts, clearly trying to sell her husband's old things, from the look on his face he wasn't happy.

"Not sure if I have room from them" I say, it wasn't a lie. "What's in the box?" I ask looking at the faded box next to them.

"Just some freeze dried food we got years back, not even sure if it's still edible; or ever was for that matter" She jokes, no fucking way. Food? I restrain the growl my stomach wanted to release. "You new round here?" She inquires, her eyes say shes curious.

"Not sure yet, my sister and I are passing through but I think she's falling in love with the charm" I say without thinking, then stop for a moment.

"What about your parents"

"Dolly it's not polite to pry" the man comes over to us opening the box. "And youre not selling my food" He takes it under his arm and walks back into the house.

"My father died years back, and mom remarried."

"You don't like the new guy?"

"No he's fine, just im under custody of my sister till my next birthday" Well shit this was getting complicated; I didn't do well under pressure apparently. She nodded slowly.

"So you guys gunna camp or what?" She eyed the tent.

"No we got a motel just up the road"

"So not in town then?" Was there no motels in town? Shit I should have looked around better.

"No" She smiled widely.

"How about you two come over for dinner one of these nights" She started, was this small town hospitality or creepy.

"Ill have to check with her. But maybe we'll surprise you"

"Im sure you will, that will be 10 for the tent" I hand over the bill and turn on my heel, the cop follows me a ways till were out of sight.

"Whatever you do, don't go over for dinner" He says as he passes me, I don't show signs of engagement just as he did and continue on my way. I unquestionably wasn't sleeping tonight.


	3. Authors Note

Im writing on a blog, there will be updates on stories and fan releated questions and sneak peaks. I plan on giving 70 percent of my time to stories and need some input, I know alot of you dont like reviewing on here but i would like to see how you feel about my stories. Yes my blog will also contain personal stuff and my life stuff, but hell thats what its like to be a writer sometimes. If youre interested there will be a link attached. I only have a few posts up since i just created it.


End file.
